


Just dudes bein' dudes

by Wyvernfartz



Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Just two dudes randomly talking about who'd they sleep with., Minor Swearing, Short Story, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernfartz/pseuds/Wyvernfartz
Summary: Boredom strikes both Sunburn and Food Fight out on patrol so they just talk about what dudes talk about...
Kudos: 4





	Just dudes bein' dudes

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just typed this out because I wanted to write something out of boredom.

Sometimes Skylanders have slow days where not much happens in terms of evil-doers doing evil things so there are days that patrolling through skylands can feel more like a leisurely walk than actual patrol. Some skylanders take the patrols seriously, but some see these uneventful patrols as a way to relax and chat with friends. Two such Skylanders, Sunburn and Food Fight were sent to patrol some barren part of Skylands that rarely sees much of anything, but to them it was a nice way to just relax and even goof off from time to time. They eventually stop at a small cave entrance to have some lunch and rest. Food Fight had gathered some wood and arranged it on the ground in a makeshift firepit while Sunburn had went behind a bush to pee.

"Hey man, ya done watering the plants yet? I need you to light this kindling for the fire." Food Fight called over to Sunburn who was still going behind the bush.

"Hold on I'm just... about... done!" The hybrid lowered his left hindleg after he finished relieving himself and walked over to Food Fight. "Phew... I really had to go." He said as he sat down and began to light the kindle.

"I can tell, dude. I could hear ya pissing from all the way over here!" Food Fight laughed as began to pull out a pot that had their lunch in it from their bags. They had some leftover beef stew from last night's academy dinner and some bread Sunburn got from the pantry. However they had something a little special to drink. "Hey dude. I managed to sneak some before we left for patrol..." Food Fight pulled out two cups and a small keg of beer from his bag, much to Sunburn's surprise.

"Damn, dude. how did get that pass everyone at the academy, especially Buzz?" Sunburn asked as Skylanders weren't suppose to bring alcohol on school grounds or allowed to drink on the job.  
"I didn't even have it at the academy. I got up pretty early this morning and bought it from a local not far from the academy and I stashed it close to our meetup spot before everyone woke up. After I was cleared by Buzz for patrol, I grabbed it on the way to our meetup spot while you were still getting the bread."

Sunburn was impressed with the talking vegetable. He didn't think his friend was smart enough to think of that on his own. "Alright. Let's put the pot with the stew on the fire to warm it up." After the kindling got the fire going, they placed the stew filled pot and the bread next to the fire to warm up. Despite the area being barren and dry with little vegetation, it was surprisingly cold so that's why they got a fire going. The fire and hot food would keep them warm for the rest of their patrol with the beer being the only cold thing they had because who wants a warm beer?

When everything was ready, they both got bowls and spoons and Food Fight dished out the stew and then pour them both some beer. They both started to chat about random things as they ate. "Ok here's a question: Who'd you want to go on a date with?" Food Fight asked his partner.

"Hmm never thought about it before..." Sunburn didn't care too much about dating and usually just focused on other more important things so it took him awhile to think about it. "Well if I wanted to go with someone of my own species, I'd probably go with either Whirlwind or Blackout, but if I were to not go with the same species, I'd go with Star Strike. She's very mysterious and I like mysterious things." Sunburn explained as he finished off his stew. "What about you, Fight?"

"Me? It'd either be Head Rush or Barbella. I like my women strong enough to throw me a couple dozen yards." He leaned back and took a sip of his beer. "Though Boom Bloom's pretty cute too."

Sunburn laughed at the idea of Food Fight being thrown by a big strong woman like a football. The hybrid soon pulled out a carton of cigrettes out of one of his saddlebags and pulled one out. He lit it using his flame breath and began to huff it bit.

"Hey I didn't know you smoked." Said Food Fight.

"I don't smoke often. Only when I'm relaxing like this which doesn't happen that much." Unlike alcohol, the only rule against smoking with the Skylanders is no smoking in the academy so you can still smoke while on duty. "Plus I like the smoothness of it."

"I also didn't know you were into other guys, Sunny."

"Yeah I don't a have a preference really. I just find people attractive regardless of sex." Sunburn said. "And I didn't know you liked strong women."

"Oh hell yeah dude. They got those sweet as hell abs and those muscular legs. Ah man what I wouldn't do to get crushed between those thighs.~" Food Fight fantasized as his friend had a mild look of concern for the fact that his friend may have a death wish.

"Well... ok... mind topping my cup up with some more beer?"

"Oh sure. dude. Here." Food Fight grabbed the small keg and poured some more drink for the hybrid dragon.  
After a solid thirty minutes of chatting and drinking, they ran out of beer and decided to get back to patrol this sector of Skylands. They kicked some dirt on the fire and with a minor tipsy walk from drinking, they continued on patrolling and chatting.


End file.
